


Heart Skipped A Beat

by IndigoNight



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Fest, Bottom Harry Hart, Incubus!Merlin, M/M, Polyamory, Top Eggsy Unwin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight
Summary: There are a lot of rumors about Merlin that float around Kingsman HQ. To be fair, most of them aren’t so much rumors as they are disgruntled Candidates grumbling. The most prevailing theory is that he’s some kind of android, or maybe a cyborg. Sometimes the word vampire gets tossed around, and then quickly laughed off.Eggsy tries not to pay attention to rumors. Of course, they aren't rumors anymore when Harry and Merlin invite Eggsy to their bedroom and offer him the best night of his life.Written for "AU Week" of the Bottom Harry Fest.





	1. The Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU week of the Bottom Harry Fest.
> 
> Thanks [BuckytheDucky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/BuckytheDucky) and [critter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaer/pseuds/afearsomecritter) for all of the support and encouragement.
> 
> Enjoy!

There are a lot of rumors about Merlin that float around Kingsman HQ. To be fair, most of them aren’t so much  _ rumors _ as they are disgruntled Candidates grumbling. The most prevailing theory is that he’s some kind of android, or maybe a cyborg. Sometimes the word vampire gets tossed around, and then quickly laughed off; granted, he is distinctly pale, and if left to his own devices Merlin does seem to be at his desk from before dawn until late into the night, but he also openly delights in personally sending the Candidates off on cross country runs at the height of the afternoon heat, so sunlight is clearly not an issue.

Eggsy laughs at the grumbling of the other Candidates, and otherwise tries to ignore the rumors. But then one of the support staff mutters something about Merlin being ‘older than dirt’, and Bors - a Knight who has got to be at least in his sixties - laughs about the hell Merlin put him through when he was a Candidate. They don’t sound like jokes.

The truth, Eggsy would learn eventually, is that Merlin has been around since the beginning, literally; there is no Candidate procedure to replace Merlin, because Merlin has never been replaced. He isn’t an android, and he isn’t quite a vampire - not in the most traditional sense - but he is a lot older than he looks. And he definitely isn’t human.

But Eggsy isn’t thinking about any of that the night that Harry invites him up to his bedroom. He hadn’t really been thinking about Merlin at all, to be honest, much more focused on the idea of  _ Harry’s bedroom _ and the unambiguously flirtatious smile Harry had given him when offering the invitation. Except when they arrive in Harry’s bedroom, Merlin is already there. He’s sitting calmly in a chair placed in the corner of the room with his legs crossed and a glass of scotch in his hand, and he greets Eggsy with a small smile and a polite, “Good evening.”

Eggsy falters in the doorway, his thoughts instantly splitting between  _ fuck yeah, threeway _ and  _ fuck, no, this is some kind of work shit _ .

“Eggsy, please hear us out,” Harry says, standing in the middle of the room with his hands up placatingly and his voice careful; which, frankly, has the opposite of the intended effect. Eggsy could easily think of several scenarios that would make this not all that weird - at least, by Kingsman standards - but the nervousness in Harry’s expression and the way Merlin is sitting almost a little too still and watching them both a little too close is definitely ratcheting up the weirdness by several levels and it’s starting to make Eggsy uneasy. 

“Sure,” Eggsy says slowly. He glances from Harry to Merlin and back again. He trusts them - as much as he trusts anyone, maybe more than he  _ should _ trust spies with a particular flair for the weird - but he also can’t help instinctively putting his back to the door and angling himself to that he can keep both of them easily within his field of vision at once. 

“You see, the thing is,” Harry vacillates, uncharacteristically fumbling to get the words out, “well, you may have noticed that my relationship with Merlin goes… a bit beyond the strictly professional.”

Eggsy hadn’t been sure, but he’d suspected. Hoped. Fantasized. He’d certainly noticed Merlin spending an awful lot of time at Harry’s bedside. And when Harry had finally been released from medical after miraculously surviving being shot in the face by Valentine, Eggsy had definitely noticed Merlin carrying Harry’s bags and getting into the cab with him. “I ain’t gonna squeal about it, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Eggsy says, because that both seems like the safest answer and because he wants to preempt feeling insulted if they actually think that.

“No, no, of course not.” Harry shakes his head, letting out a soft, nervous chuckle. And that’s the most uncomfortable part of this, because Harry Hart is not a man who  _ does _ nervous.

“If this is a proposition for a threesome, I’m completely on board,” Eggsy says, a little too quickly. Because unfortunately Eggsy does do nervous, and awkward, and overeager. “Unless this isn’t that, in which case I said nothing and this is strictly professional,” he adds hastily, and he really hates that his complexion makes it absolutely impossible to hide the fact that he’s blushing.

That makes both Harry and Merlin laugh, which is a relief, to be honest. There’s something strange about the way Merlin’s been sitting, off in the corner, cast in the shadows of Harry’s bedside lamp; just a little bit too still and almost like he isn’t breathing properly. But when he laughs he curls forward a little and takes a slow sip of his drink. His face is partially obscured by the glass, but Eggsy could swear that there’s something almost like fondness in Merlin’s face.

“I told you not to underestimate him,” Merlin says to Harry, and Eggsy feels vaguely insulted without being entirely sure why.

Harry shoots Merlin a glare without any real heat. But then Harry strips off his jacket and perches on the edge of his bed. Eggsy can’t help following Harry’s every move; it’s been nearly a month since Harry was released from the hospital, and especially considering the fact that he’d literally been shot point blank in the face, he’s doing shockingly well. His color is almost entirely back to normal, and his right hand only shakes a little when he’s tired; it’s miraculous, and Eggsy doesn’t dare question it. But Eggsy can’t shake the sight of Harry motionless and pale as death in that hospital bed, his head wrapped in bandages, or the way he’d shaken and stumbled near constantly when he’d first started rehab. It still sets off an anxious twist in the pit of Eggsy’s stomach sometimes, and he can’t help watching a little too closely or worrying a little too much.

“This has nothing to do with work,” Harry says, and he seems less nervous, but there’s still an edge of caution about him, “we want to make that abundantly clear. If there is anything at all about our… proposal that you don’t like, you should say no. It will have no effect on your position with the Kingsman or your professional relationship with either one of us. Even if you do say yes, and change your mind later, we can pretend that nothing about this evening ever happened.”

“I already said yes,” Eggsy points out. He appreciates that Harry feels the need to clarify; not that he would have ever suspected Merlin or Harry of pulling that kind of shit on him, even if they are technically his bosses. But it is just like Harry to take the precaution of making  _ sure   _ Eggsy knows that.

“The thing is, Eggsy,” Harry says,  “Merlin has some… rather particular needs.”

Eggsy glances at Merlin, who looks calm and impassive except for the slight tap of one long finger against the side of his glass. He meets Eggsy’s gaze squarely, and there’s something in his eyes that  _ tugs _ at something deep in Eggsy’s naval; it should be unsettling, except for how it’s really fucking hot.

“I don’t want to stereotype you, uh, gentlemen,” Eggsy says, “but it’d be lying if I said I’m surprised to find out you two are kinky.” Merlin is still looking at Eggsy, and Eggsy could swear that there’s a small hitch of amusement in Merlin’s lips along with something that looks like hunger in his eyes, and it’s making Eggsy feel almost dizzy with a daring thrill that he can’t quite explain. He definitely isn’t complaining though.

Merlin turns his gaze to Harry with a full on smirk and an expression that definitely conveys  _ I told you so _ . “I certainly appreciate your enthusiasm and your open mind, lad,” Merlin says, “but perhaps you should let Harry say his piece before you make any commitments.”

Eggsy blinks and narrows his eyes, glancing between them; Merlin relaxed but still in his chair and Harry perched nervously on the edge of his bed. “... Wow, you must be really kinky,” he huffs, and he means it as a joke even though neither Merlin nor Harry look like they’re joking at all. 

“It’s really not-” Harry starts to defer; his complexion hides a blush better than Eggsy’s does, but not completely, Eggsy is delighted to learn.

“I’m not human, Eggsy,” Merlin cuts in, calm and straight forward, bringing Harry’s deflecting to an abrupt end. “Surely you’ve heard the rumors.”

“Yeah, but people talk a lot of shit,” Eggsy denies instinctively, before what Merlin had actually said really sinks in. “I don’t-” He stops, glancing between them again, mentally replaying not only the strange conversion they’ve been having since he accepted Harry’s invitation upstairs but also considering every interaction he’s ever had with Merlin. It’s a lot to consider, and Eggsy is half waiting for one or both of them to break and admit that this is all some kind of weird joke - or maybe some kind of kinky roleplay game - but both Merlin and Harry remain straight faced, expectantly awaiting Eggsy’s answer. Luckily, Eggsy has always been pretty good at just rolling with the punches. “What are you then?” he asks, eyes narrowed with mixed curiosity and suspicion.

Merlin makes an irritated sound and waves a hand dismissively. “You young people and your labels, it only makes things confusing. Suffice to say that I am much, much older than I look, and that some of my dietary needs are… unusual.”

Eggsy squints at Merlin. He has watched a lot of really bad horror movies on late night TV, he’s also watched a lot of cheesy pornos on the internet, and somehow it feels like he’s accidentally wandered into a combination of the two. “So you  _ are _ a vampire?” he asks incredulously, barely containing a snort because it’s ridiculous, but it also does kind of make sense. He should probably be more freaked out than he is.

Merlin’s nose wrinkles. “Of a sort,” he says.

“And you… vant-” Eggsy just barely stops himself because that would be  _ too  _ ridiculous- “you want to drink my blood or something?”

Now Harry muffles a snort and Merlin has a pinched expression of annoyed exasperation that’s all too familiar from Eggsy’s training. “Hardly,” Harry says as soon as he’s regained control of himself. “Merlin feeds off of sexual energy, not bodily fluids.” From anyone else that sentence would sound absolutely absurd, but coming from Harry? Eggsy just finds himself nodding gamely.

“Kinky threesome it is then,” he says. He unbuttons his jacket and takes it off, laying it on the cedar chest at the foot of Harry’s bed where Harry had left his own coat. “Sure, like I said before, I’m on board.”

“Not quite,” Merlin corrects.

“Merlin prefers to watch,” Harry clarifies.

Eggsy considers that, and again finds himself inexplicably unsurprised. “How does that work?” he asks, genuinely curious.

“I can feed off of the ambient energy in the air,” Merlin answers; he seems almost pleased by Eggsy’s curiosity; it’s the same voice he’d used when Eggsy made a particularly insightful observation about something during training. “The two of you merely have to produce the energy.” 

“So you can’t feed off of it if you’re helping make it?” Eggsy catches himself almost pouting, feeling strangely disappointed.

“I can,” Merlin allows with a tilt of his head. “And I do, when the mood strikes. But it’s less… filling. It’s rather redundant to expend energy when the purpose is to gain it.”

“Makes sense.” Eggsy nods, muling the new information over. But he doesn’t dwell on it too long, because yeah, it’s weird, but he is still being offered the chance to fulfill some fantasies that he’s been harboring for like a year and a half now and he ain’t about to draw that out or risk them changing their minds.

“There aren’t any, uh, side effects, are there?” he does have the presence of mind to ask, because he trusts Harry and Merlin but he isn’t stupid.

“No negative effects,” Merlin assures. “Certainly nothing long term.”

“You may feel a little bit more tired than usual,” Harry says, “but your sleep afterward will be the most refreshing rest you’ve ever had. And, well, the… act itself is… well, it is magnified, in a sense. Unlike anything else you’ve ever experienced.” Harry’s blushing again and Eggsy kind of wants to drown himself in it.

“Sounds like a no lose scenario to me.” Now that Eggsy knows what this is about, and why Harry and Merlin have been acting so weird about it, he’s pretty much ready to be done talking and get on with it.

“Eggsy, you really don’t have-” Harry starts.

“Harry, this is me saying yes. Yes, absolutely. Yes to everything. I consent. I would very much like to bang you while Merlin watches and… feeds off of our energies, or whatever.” Eggsy doesn’t let Harry get started. He’s been waiting - hoping - for this for too long, and there had been a horribly devastating period of time when he’d been certain he’d missed his chance forever. Now that it’s being offered to him on a proverbial silver platter, he isn’t about to waste any more time. 

Eggsy starts unbuttoning his shirt as he crosses the room to stand in front of Harry. Harry’s still wearing his glasses and is fully dressed aside from his jacket. He looks up at Eggsy with an expression that mirrors the excited anticipation curling in Eggsy’s gut. “Tell me how you want it,” Eggsy says, letting his shirt fall open but then reaching out to caress Harry’s cheek. He knows this is about Merlin, in part, but as far as Eggsy’s concerned it’s just as much about Harry. Harry who saved him, who believed in him, and Eggsy’s going to always be grateful for that; but Harry is also beautiful, and charming, and dorky in his own peculiar way underneath all of the charm and bravado.

Harry stares up at Eggsy for what feels like an eternity. His expression is something soft mixed with hunger and anticipation and it sends a shiver up Eggsy’s spine. “Eggsy-” Harry starts, but instead of whatever he’d been about to say he grabs the loose edge of Eggsy’s unbuttoned shirt and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

Eggsy gives in to it without a second thought, not caring that he has to bend over at an awkward angle with Harry still sitting on the bed and Eggsy standing between his knees. Harry’s hands push Eggsy’s shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to the floor in a crumpled heap that would make Eggsy laugh and tease Harry if his mouth wasn’t already busy. Instead he concentrates on memorizing the softness of Harry’s lips against his own and the sweet taste of Harry mouth when he parts his lips yieldingly to Eggsy’s eager tongue. With the handful of brain cells Eggsy has left he forces himself to let go of Harry’s face long enough to fumble with the buttons on Harry’s shirt instead, eager to get his hands on as much of Harry’s skin as possible.

Harry pulls back enough to pull his shirt off and toss it aside as soon as Eggsy’s finished with the buttons. Eggsy chases Harry’s lips automatically and ends up crawling up onto the bed as Harry drops down onto his back. Eggsy can feel Harry’s erection pressing up against him through both of their trousers and he grinds down against it, swallowing Harry’s eager moan. He braces his hands on the bed on either side of Harry’s head, licking his way back into Harry’s mouth as Harry’s hands come up to grasp at Eggsy’s hips.

It feels natural, almost too easy how they fit together, Harry’s hips rolling up to meet Eggsy’s creating a tantalizing friction that just isn’t enough. “Fuck, I want you so bad,” Eggsy mumbles when they break for air. He’s half convinced this is a dream, too good to be true, but Harry starts mouthing at his neck and Harry’s broad, callused hands are roaming up and down his chest and Eggsy’s heart is beating at about a thousand beats per minute.

He’s nearly forgotten Merlin’s even in the room in his eagerness, nearly forgotten the other half of why they’re doing this - and he does mean the other half, because there is no doubt left in Eggsy’s mind that Harry wants this, wants  _ him _ as badly as he wants Harry. But Harry hasn’t, and he turns his head toward Merlin’s chair even as his hands are fumbling for Eggsy’s belt. Harry licks his lips and grins, giving Merlin some kind of private look, undeniably built on years of love and camaraderie. For a second it almost makes Eggsy feel like an intruder, but then Harry gets his hand inside of Eggsy’s pants and suddenly he’s got Harry’s full attention again.

“You’re magnificent, Eggsy,” Harry says. He’s flushed and his usually immaculate hair is already starting to stick up in all directions and fuck if he isn’t just about the most beautiful thing Eggsy’s ever seen.

“Where’s the lube?” Eggsy asks, which isn’t nearly as smooth or eloquent as what he’d been hoping would come out of his mouth, but frankly he’s already so hard that it hurts and if Harry keeps staring up at him with that look of open adoration Eggsy just might vibrate right out of his skin.

But Harry laughs and presses another brief kiss to Eggsy’s lips before answering. “Bedside drawer.” 

It almost hurts to break contact with Harry long enough to get the lube, but Harry takes advantage of the opportunity to wiggle out of the rest of his clothes. When Eggsy pulls his head back out of the drawer, victorious with a half empty bottle of some kind of fancy, expensive lube - because of course it is - in his hand, he’s greeted with the sight of Harry stretched out on the bed fully nude and positively breathtaking. It’s not that Harry’s some kind of “perfect specimen” or anything - though Eggsy can definitely imagine the heartthrob he must have been when he was younger. He’s still incredibly fit, but he’s softening around the edges, a slight squish to his stomach and his muscles beginning to lose some of their definition, especially after his recent convalescence. Eggsy doesn’t care, he loves everything about Harry; the gray in his hair, the laugh lines around his eyes, the scars peppered across his torso. 

Harry’s also rearranged himself so that he’s lying properly on the bed, instead of sideways across it like he had been. His right eye is a little too bright, glinting from behind the clear lense of his glasses as he watches Eggsy take him in, and there’s just the slightest flash of self consciousness in his eyes that makes Eggsy immediately forget the lube and press up against Harry for another breathless, hungry kiss. Eggsy ends up stretched out along the bed, pressed fully against Harry’s side and leaning up on one elbow to get the best angle for the kiss. When they break apart Eggsy is pleased to see the self consciousness gone. 

Harry’s fully naked now except for his glasses, and Eggsy hesitates a moment, one thumb stroking Harry’s cheek as he stares down into Harry’s eye. “May I?” he asks, his fingers brushing against the rim of Harry’s glasses.

Harry stiffens slightly, his breath catching and Eggsy almost takes it back. But then Harry nods, slow and a bit uncertain and Eggsy carefully removes the glasses from Harry’s face, folding the arms and setting them aside on the bedside table. Harry’s taken to wearing the glasses nearly all the time, if for no other reason than to hide the scarring of his deadened eye, but Eggsy wants to see all of Harry and even if it is sort of difficult to look at he refuses to shy away from the sight. 

As if to prove his unspoken point, Eggsy tips Harry’s head to the side and starts pressing soft, gentle kisses around Harry’s eye, tracing the line of scar tissue toward his hairline and back again. “Eggsy-” Harry says, starting to tilt his head away from Eggsy’s touch, but it’s half hearted at best.

“I want all of you,” Eggsy says firmly, wanting to cut off any self depreciating comment Harry might be about to make.

Harry huffs a little, but his smile is soft and fond. “That’s sweet. But I would like you to remove your pants, if you please.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Eggsy flushes a little, abruptly reminded of the fact that he is ridiculously hard in his finely tailored pants. He quickly fumbles open his fly and starts shimmying out of his trousers and shorts at once. He only realizes how silly he looks when he hears both Harry and Merlin laughing, but he decides he doesn’t care because this seems like the quickest way to get rid of the pesky clothing so that he can get back to touching Harry. It’s a relief to toss his pants in the general direction of the floor and when Harry tugs at his arm Eggsy is all too eager to oblige. He rolls on top of Harry, fitting himself easily between Harry’s spread legs and kissing him feverishly.

Harry’s skin feels almost too hot under Eggsy’s touch, and he can feel Harry’s heart pounding in his chest. But his eye is bright and hungry and his cock is pressing against Eggsy’s thigh and Eggsy can’t resist the urge to rut down against it a little. For his part, Eggsy feels almost like he’s been lit on fire, his whole body tingling and the feeling only intensifies with every point of contact he gets with Harry’s skin.  _ Unlike anything you’ve ever experienced _ , Harry had said, and fuck if he wasn’t right. He can feel Merlin’s gaze on them like a physical weight, and it makes Eggsy shiver, heightens his awareness not only of Merlin, but of Harry beneath him and of his own body. It isn’t unwelcome though; it’s strangely like being under a microscope and yet like being encased in a warm, protective bubble all at once. 

But Merlin stays removed in his chair in the corner, and Harry’s got his focus locked on Eggsy, so Eggsy sets aside those thoughts and brings his attention solely back to Harry. He has to fish around a bit to find where he dropped the lube; a process hampered by his inability to keep his lips off of Harry now that he’s fully exposed. But eventually Eggsy finds it and manages to get the cap off. The purposeful way Harry spreads his legs wider and watches Eggsy expectantly isn’t so much permission as it is command, and Eggsy isn’t about to argue. The lube is cool to the touch at first, but warms quickly against Eggsy’s fever hot skin. He settles himself on his knees between Harry’s legs, leaning down to press soft kisses against Harry’s belly just at the top of the trail of fine hair leading downward.

Harry moans encouragingly, his hips bucking slightly and his cock starting to leak droplets of pre-cum where it’s laying hard and heavy between his legs. Eggsy drags his slick fingers slowly up Harry’s inner thigh, just to make him twitch and shiver in anticipation before brushing one fingertip against the edges of Harry’s puckered hole. 

“No need to be shy, lad,” Harry murmurs, somehow both encouraging and impatient. “This is hardly my first time.”

Eggsy laughs and feels himself flush - he’s not entirely sure of the reason for either one of those reactions but it doesn’t seem to matter because Harry is grinning down the length of his own body at him. It’s amazing, overwhelmingly so if Eggsy were to let himself stop and think about it too much. After a year and a half of pining and dreaming, to actually be here, between Harry’s strong thighs, looking up at Harry’s naked body and lust filled eye. He’d dreamed and he’d hoped but he’d never dared to actually let himself  _ believe _ .

The first push of his blunt fingertip into Harry’s tight hole is almost too much. But Harry’s body seems to open up almost magically for him, the tight muscles clenching and pulling Eggsy’s slick finger in deeper. Harry closes his eye, moaning open mouthed and Eggsy can only stare up at him helplessly for a long minute while Harry’s body clenches and twitches and adjusts to the intrusion.

“More,” Harry instructs, his voice already starting to get a little raw. “Don’t tease me.”

As tempting as the thought of drawing this out is, Eggsy doesn’t think he’s physically capable of it. So he sets to work, carefully working Harry open with first one finger, then two, and graduating to three surprisingly quickly. Harry is clearly far more experienced than Eggsy - not that Eggsy is going to mention that - but Eggsy knows what he’s doing and it’s easy enough to find the right spot inside of Harry that makes him cry out loud and arch his whole body.

Eggsy has to swear, the words coming unbidden and almost unconsciously from his lips at the sight. “ _ Christ _ , Harry,” he adds, for unnecessary emphasis. Eggsy hasn’t felt this desperate since he was fourteen and just beginning to figure out how his junk works.

“He’s ready for you,” Merlin says, and Eggsy might have jumped if he wasn’t so wrapped up in what he was doing. Merlin’s voice is lower than Eggsy’s ever heard it, the burr of his accent curling around the edges of his words. Maybe Eggsy is dreaming, or hallucinating, but he could swear that Merlin’s words are like physical things, wrapping around him and Harry; silk ties floating through the air to tangle Harry and Eggsy even closer together under the weight of Merlin’s hungry gaze. 

Eggsy looks up at Harry for confirmation, but he can’t help himself from twisting his fingers inside of Harry one more time and Harry’s face is slack with blissed out pleasure. Harry comes back to himself enough to whine, though, when Eggsy removes his fingers and suddenly nothing in the entire world seems to matter so much as Eggsy’s need to get as deep inside of Harry as he possibly can. 

He stretches back up the length of Harry’s body, balancing himself on one hand as he uses the other to guide himself into position against Harry’s stretched open hole. He kisses Harry, swallowing every moan and whimper as he pushes himself inside. Harry gives in to him easily, his body opening for Eggsy’s cock even as he draws Eggsy’s tongue into his mouth. It’s better than anything Eggsy could have imagined, too hot and too tight and overwhelming so that Eggsy almost entirely loses track of reality as he pushes himself into Harry as deep as he can go. 

Eggsy loses track of everything that isn’t the heat of Harry’s body and the weight of Merlin’s gaze wrapped around them. Nothing else matters. The three of them, tucked away securely in this room, in this little bubble of lust and need and something else that Eggsy doesn’t feel brave enough to name yet, might as well be all that’s left of the world.

He and Harry move in perfect tandem. Despite how desperately hard Eggsy is, he feels no sense of urgency now that he’s fully inside of Harry and together they fall into an easy, rolling rhythm. Harry’s clutching at Eggsy’s sides hard enough that he might be leaving bruises but Eggsy doesn’t care - he kind of hopes, in fact. Harry’s whole face is slack with pleasure, loose and pliant beneath Eggsy, his eye dazed and unfocused. He’s moaning, small breathless pants, his body pressing up against Eggsy to get as much skin-on-skin contact as is physically possible. 

Eggsy feels his orgasm coming from a long way off, curling slow and burning hot in the pit of his stomach. There’s no rush to it, no desperate drive for completion like there usually is; rather he savors the feeling, let’s himself teeter on the edge of it for an indeterminate amount of time. Harry, evidently sensing how close Eggsy is, opens his eye again, staring up at Eggsy with open adoration that’s almost too intense to be comfortable. It’s overwhelming and humbling, to realize how open, how unguarded Harry is right now, how fully Harry has given himself over to Eggsy - and to Merlin, which probably has a lot to do with it but Eggsy can’t focus on that right now.

Just as Eggsy feels like he’s about to fly out of his own skin, Harry’s fingers tighten on his sides and they’re rolling. Harry ends up on top, Eggsy staring up at him in a reversal of their previous position. Harry continues pushing down to meet the roll of Eggsy’s hips with eager abandon. Harry’s cock is heavy and flushed nearly purple with blood, his balls visibly swollen and tight as he drives himself down onto Eggsy over and over again.

Suddenly Merlin is there, looming over them, and Eggsy is far too gone, lost in pleasure to be surprised. Eggsy could swear that Merlin’s eyes are glowing an unnatural color, his cheekbones suddenly looking too sharp in the glow of the bedside lamp. He’s removed his glasses and this is the first time Eggsy’s ever seen Merlin’s face unobscured by the lenses, the rest of his body cast in shadow or just too far out of Eggsy’s shaky vision for him to focus on. But it doesn’t matter, none of it matters because Harry is clenching tight around Eggsy’s dick and Eggsy’s half sure that when his orgasm finally hits it might be strong enough to kill him. 

Merlin reaches out, gripping Harry’s hair - now wildly tousled - and uses it to tilt Harry’s head back at a sharp angle. Harry moans, his face flushed and lips swollen and he closes his eye, giving himself over fully as Merlin kisses him. Eggsy can only stare, mesmerized, enraptured beyond any hope of breaking free - not that he wants to. There’s something inhuman about the way Merlin kisses Harry, but not in an unpleasant way. It’s almost like Eggsy can see Merlin  _ feeding _ off of the pants and moans that he’s sucking out of Harry’s mouth; almost like Merlin is reaching down through Harry’s mouth to touch his  _ soul _ .

Harry and Eggsy come together, and Eggsy’s pretty sure that he actually  _ does _ black out for a few minutes. His vision whites out and he can’t feel anything except Harry spasming around his dick for what feels like eternity.

When he comes back to himself there’s a strong hand wiping him down with a cool cloth. There’s a heavy weight pressed against his side that Eggsy dimly realizes is Harry, limp and exhausted but his face soft with a look of absolute ecstasy.

Merlin smiles down at Eggsy, once Eggsy can force his eyes into focusing again. Merlin’s has his glasses back on, and he’s back to looking exactly how he always does, though there’s a warmth in his eyes that’s far more open than his usually reserved expression. “That was beautiful, lad,” Merlin says. And maybe Eggsy is dreaming, but he could swear that Merlin’s words wrap around him, warm and soft, like a blanket fresh from the dryer. 

Eggsy watches hazily as Merlin finishes cleaning both him and Harry off and then pulls the blankets up around them. “Don’t leave,” Eggsy says in protest, surprised by the sound of his own voice when Merlin turns away from the bed.

Merlin pauses, then chuckles. He turns back long enough to brush Eggsy’s fringe back from his face, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll just be a moment,” he reassures. Eggsy feels like maybe he should be surprised by the kiss, or maybe unsettled by the tenderness in Merlin’s touch when he’s so used to the man being reserved and distant. But he’s too tired, and it’s easier to just snuggle down in the warm blankets and tuck Harry’s loose, pliant body more comfortably against his side.

Eggsy’s drifting, nearly asleep when he’s pulled back to himself by the bed jostling. A weight settles on the mattress on Harry’s other side, and Eggsy watches sleepily as Merlin reaches out to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. There’s still a little light coming in around the edges of the curtains over the windows, just enough for Eggsy to watch Merlin’s outline as he leans over and presses a kiss to Harry’s temple. Harry murmurs sleepily, shifting just enough to drag one of Merlin’s arms around his waist so that he’s comfortably nestled between both Harry and Eggsy. 

Eggsy has a million questions hovering just at the tip of his tongue, but he’s too tired, his lips feeling too thick and clumsy to voice them.

“Go to sleep, Eggsy,” Merlin says, as though he can sense Eggsy’s thoughts. “There’ll be time to talk in the morning.”

Eggsy could swear that he was going to respond, though he has no idea what he was going to say any more and as if in response to Merlin’s gentle command his eyelids are suddenly too heavy to keep open. As he drifts off to sleep, he can just feel Merlin’s long fingers reaching across Harry’s waist to grip Eggsy’s hip, completing the circuit of the three of them tucked neatly into bed together, an exhausted, sated tangle of limbs and something…. 

Something Eggsy isn’t ready to name yet, but he can feel it like a warm, pulsing light in the center of his chest. Something good. Something perfect.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has some questions; Merlin just wants to drink his tea.

“So, how old are you anyway?” Eggsy asks. 

“Are you like a vampire?”

“Does this mean you’re technically dead?”

“How long has Harry been, uh, feeding you? Do you only feed from him?”

“How come you still eat people food? Do you need to, or do you just like the taste?”

Merlin can feel the muscles at the corner of his left eye twitching. He is, genuinely, fond of Eggsy; not quite the level of besotted with the boy that Harry is, but Merlin had no reservations about Harry’s idea to invite him into their… situation. However, he could do without being pestered with a million questions before he’s even had time to finish his first cup of tea.

Eggsy, the tips of his hair still damp from his morning shower, is obnoxiously bright eyed and perky for this hour of the morning. He’s shoveling massive fork-fulls of eggs and potatoes into his mouth in between peppering Merlin with questions and not bothering to wait for Merlin to answer before blurting out whatever comes to his mind next. Merlin glances toward the stairs, hoping in vain for the sound of Harry approaching; he doesn’t know how Harry does it, but he can somehow bring the pup of a boy to heel with just a look. Not that Eggsy doesn’t listen to Merlin, of course, when it matters, but it seems that over the course of training Eggsy had really taken the idea of Merlin as a teacher and mentor to heart which means that Merlin now gets to take the brunt of Eggsy’s apparently boundless curiosity. 

“Do you have, like, any other magical powers?”

Merlin heaves a very deep sigh and gives in, carefully setting his mug down on the table. “I do not have any  _ magical powers _ ,” he says, hoping that his tone effectively conveys the air quotes he intends. “There are many terms that could describe what I am, but human penchant for embellishment makes things unnecessarily complicated and I don’t much care for labels. However, I am very much alive. Harry and I entered into our arrangement about a year after he joined Kingsman, and since then I have only fed from others when absolutely necessary. I could survive exclusively by feeding off of sexual energy, but I would need to feed much more often and I suffer some… ill effects. Rather like someone on a restricted diet suffering from vitamin deficiency.” Internally, Merlin commends himself for the level of patience and the lack of annoyance that comes through in his voice and he decides to reward himself with a fresh mug of tea.

He has no sooner sat back down at the table with his refilled and freshly steaming mug when Eggsy is back at it.

“How often do you need to feed, anyway?” There’s just a little bit of scrambled egg clinging to the corner of Eggsy’s mouth. Were it just about anyone else, Merlin would find the sight revolting, but with the taste of Eggsy and Harry’s mingled energy still warm in the back of Merlin’s mind, he instead finds himself filled with the urge to lean in and lick it off. 

He doesn’t, keeping his hands and mouth busy with the hot ceramic of his mug instead until the urge passes. “On average, a good feeding every other week is enough to keep me at full strength,” he answers once he’s sure he’s got control of himself again. “I can go longer, if I must. If I’m injured, or have been expending excessive energy, more frequent feeding is beneficial.”

Eggsy nods, licking his lips absently as he cleans the last remnants of food off of his plate. “So does that mean we’re going to do this again?” he asks, and Merlin doesn’t think he’s imagining that the boy looks not just eager, but hopeful.

“That is, ultimately, up to you and Harry,” Merlin says placidly.

“I’m certainly not opposed,” Harry says, sweeping in in his dressing gown like he’s planned this as his ideal moment to arrive - Merlin wouldn’t put it past him. He pauses to drop a kiss on Merlin’s waiting lips, and then does the same to Eggsy before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Fuck yeah,” Eggsy agrees eloquently, which Merlin finds admittedly gratifying and he’s certain strokes Harry’s ego.

He gets a few blissful minutes of relative silence as Eggsy slurps his tea and Harry putters around in the kitchen.

“So how’d it work, you know, before me?” Eggsy asks, breaking the silence all too soon. “You said it’s better if you aren’t, you know, directly involved. So was there someone else? Or did you and Harry just pick up strangers?”

“A little of both,” Harry answers, apparently perfectly amenable to satisfying Eggsy’s curiosity. “However, although being directly involved produces a less satisfying meal, that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy being a little more hands on, when he’s in the mood.”

Merlin could swear that a slight flush colors Eggsy’s cheeks and he goes a little cross eyed for a moment as the younger man considers that - which is undeniably flattering. “So we could, you know, actually do it sometime?” Eggsy asks, his voice pitched with excitement. “You and me? And Harry too, maybe, like all at once?”

No matter how flattered he is, Merlin is still irritated by the early morning interrogation, and even if he were inclined toward letting the boy off easy it’s simply too good of an opportunity to pass up. “Perhaps,” he says, neutral and noncommittal. Eggsy’s face falls a bit, and Harry rolls his eyes at Merlin from behind Eggsy’s back; Merlin is unrepentant and merely sips his tea calmly.

It’s apparently not too serious of a blow, however, because by the time Harry has settled himself at the head of the table with two plates of toast - one with jam for himself and the other with honey for Merlin - and a large bowl of fruit, Eggsy has come up with a whole new slew of questions.

“Is it actually like eating?” Eggsy steals a blueberry from the bowl of fruit, popping it in his mouth but neglecting to chew it properly in his haste to swallow and keep talking. “I mean, do different people, you know, taste different or something? Or is it different acts, you know, hand jobs are like an appetizer or something, but full on-”

The twitch in Merlin’s eye is back, and gaining strength to the point where he has to pull off his glasses and rub at his face in an effort to relax the tightened muscles. “Harry,” he says, the name a full sentence in and of itself.

“Eggsy, no interrogations at the breakfast table,” Harry says calmly in exactly the same tone he’d use to chide someone for putting their elbows on the table or accidentally using the wrong fork. But it works, like a goddamn bloody miracle Eggsy shuts his mouth and sits quietly while they finish eating; Merlin can only dream of someday figuring out how Harry manages to do that.

“Sorry, can I just-” Well, it couldn’t last forever, but Eggsy had managed to hold his peace until they’d all finished and begun cleaning up the dishes. “One more question?”

Harry shoots Merlin an entirely too amused expression, and Merlin barely resists the urge to roll his eyes as he gives a permissive gesture.

Eggsy hesitates a moment, ducking his eyes and biting his lip in a display of uncharacteristic shyness. Except when he looks back up - through his ridiculous eyelashes, no less, he’s practically batting the damn things - there’s an impish grin dancing around the edges of his lips. “Was I good?” he asks with a level of demure self consciousness that is utterly transparent but not entirely fake. 

Merlin gives in and rolls his eyes toward the high heavens. He sets his plate and mug in the sink, deciding that he has already done quite enough work this morning on the domestic front, thank you very much. Harry - of course, the romantic sap - had fallen hook, line, and sinker for Eggsy’s gambit and immediately swept him up in his arms like something out of a harlequin romance novel. Merlin decidedly leaves them to their mooning over each other and goes to fetch his briefcase.

It will be at least another hour - give or take, depending on how long it takes them to unstick themselves from each other - before Harry or Eggsy will make it in to the office. Not that it matters, after all these years it’s hardly worth Harry even trying to change his reputation, and Eggsy has the Galahad legacy to live up to. It’s just as well, Merlin is capable of getting a lot more work done when the two of them aren’t around anyway. So he’s thoroughly unsurprised to find them still in the kitchen, more or less still in the same spot, as he returns back through the house on the way to the front door.

He pauses in the kitchen doorway, clearing his throat pointedly to make Harry and Eggsy jump apart. Harry has the dignity to look mildly sheepish about necking in the kitchen, but Eggsy just looks flushed and delighted. Merlin raises an eyebrow at them both, but he knows that despite his best efforts fondness and amusement is written all over his face. “It’s time to put  _ on _ your pants and get ready for work, I’m afraid,” he reminds them, with a level of sternness that would make any new Candidate salute and jump to. Unfortunately, it just makes Harry smirk, and judging from the accessing glance Eggsy gives Harry’s expression, will soon be utterly useless against him as well. 

But Merlin reaches out to catch Eggsy’s arm as he makes to troop after Harry out of the kitchen and back upstairs. Eggsy pauses, blinking at Merlin curiously and Merlin’s smile softens, the rush of Eggsy’s release the night before still a warm, comfortable bubble in the pit of his stomach. He pulls Eggsy in for a kiss that is brief, but just barely toes over the line from chaste into something more.

When they break apart, Eggsy’s flushed and grinning, and for once doesn’t feel the need to say anything at all.


End file.
